Listen Carefully
by idiotblainers
Summary: After an awful Spring Break spent with Kurt, Blaine realizes that what he needs may have been in front of him all along. (Not exactly Kurt friendly. Hints at Klaine.)


He had done it again.

After swearing to himself and to Kurt that he would never cheat again, here he is, lying in bed next to someone else, his engagement ring left abandoned in the pocket of his pants that lay on the floor. And honestly? He's not even thinking about Kurt at the moment, he hasn't since he came over. He's too busy staring into the eyes of someone who he has been missing this whole time, someone who legitimately cares for him, someone right in front of his face.

He giggles quietly as the taller man pulls him closer, brushing a gently kiss to his jaw, whispering, "'Bastian, that tickles."

"I love when you call me that." Sebastian murmurs against his skin, nipping at the soft flesh gently.

"Especially when it sounds like it did a few minutes ago, huh?" He retorts, a grin spreading across his face, a light blush touching his cheeks as he recalled just minutes before when he was straddling Sebastian's hips, whining out the nickname, chanting it like his life depended on it as he shook with an orgasm that couldn't be described. No words.

The other chuckles low, nodding. "Especially then."

….

It honestly didn't start out innocent enough. No matter what he had told Kurt.

When he met Sebastian Smythe his world turned upside down and everything he thought was right was actually left and what was up was actually down and he could never quite get his footing with his boyfriend in one ear and Sebastian in the other. Two people he cared for very much. Sure, he hadn't known Sebastian long at the time but their connection and chemistry was undeniable. You didn't have to be smart to see it. He cared a great deal for the boy he had only known a few days and then weeks passed then months and he and Sebastian talked every single day and they became the best of friends very quickly, and that never really sat well with Kurt and he wasn't shy about it. Blaine had promised him that nothing was going on - and honestly, that was the truth - and that all of Sebastian's text messages, phone calls, emails, all of it was family friendly - that….not so much the truth. - that he felt nothing more for Sebastian than he should. It was the honest truth. Blaine really did love Kurt and he was so blinded by his first love that he never saw what Sebastian was saying so loud and clear.

It wasn't the texts or low murmurs into his ear through the phone on some nights or a smirk with some comment shared from across the table at the Lima Bean.

"Hey sexy, what're you wearing?"

"B, you sound frustrated. I can come over and help with that. ;)"

"Your ass looks so good in those pants."

Blaine would just blush as he grinned like an idiot at his phone, something he never really put his finger on fluttering through him. Sure getting that kind of attention from Sebastian was flattering and it made him feel good but he knew it was nothing to worry Kurt, it was just teasing.

It wasn't those texts and words that finally opened his eyes up to what - or, rather, who - was standing in front of him.

It was after over two years of knowing each other when he really took notice of the things that Sebastian said and did, the little things, the ones that actually meant something.

Like whenever they went to the movies together and Sebastian would grab onto Blaine's arm gently to guide him up the dark steps because he knew how sensitive the shorter's eyes were when it was extremely dark or extremely bright. "Watch your step," He'd whisper softly as to not disturb the people totally engrossed in the previews before the movie.

Blaine never really thought anything of it, he figured it was just Sebastian being polite. But the more he paid attention to Sebastian and how he acted around other friends, sure he had manners but he paid special attention to Blaine. He noticed how Sebastian really there for him. Like when he had a bad day at school or when he was feeling lonely because Kurt didn't have time for him because he was off with Elliot or something doing God knows what. It was like Sebastian could sense it because he'd text him at just the right moment asking him how he was, or how his day was and he knew that he could really tell him. No matter how Sebastian felt about Kurt, he cared about Blaine. He'd offer to come over or for Blaine to come over with no intention but to listen and comfort him. Of course there was the occasional comment with his signature smirk attached, offering to take his mind off of Kurt. But that was just Sebastian and it made Blaine smile and it also made him feel good. It sent a shiver through him whenever Sebastian would lean in close to him and whisper something inappropriate just to see the blush appear on Blaine's cheeks.

What really clinched it, though, was the day he was on his way home from his spring break trip to New York. He called Sebastian the moment that Kurt dropped him off at the airport with nothing but a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"What's wrong?" Sebastian said he moment he heard Blaine's voice. He knew. Blaine hadn't said anything more than two words and he knew something was wrong, he could hear the shake in his voice.

"This was the worst week of my life." He mumbled, sitting with his face in his hand, tuning out the flights being announced on the overhead speaker.

"What happened? I thought you were excited because you two were going to be alone all week what with Santana moving in with Dani and Rachel gone for the week?"

"Nope. We weren't alone. Elliot was with us the entire week. Because he's moved in. He let Elliot move in without telling me. I felt I was Kurt's brother or something, visiting him and his boyfriend for the week. Seb, it was terrible." He rambled while the other stayed quiet, just listening. "The one time we had sex this week, he told me to not be so loud because Elliot would hear us. I don't care if Elliot hears us, who cares about Elliot and what he thinks? We're _engaged_. It doesn't matter. Elliot can leave. Do you know how many times Kurt kissed me this week? I mean really kissed me? Three times. And never in front of Elliot. God_ forbid_ Elliot see us kiss. I felt like he was ashamed of me. I tried to talk to him about it but all I got was "Not now, Blaine, Elliott and I are working on a new song". God, I'm so tired of hearing his name, Sebastian. Elliot this, Elliot that. "Elliot and I did this" or "Elliot and I plan to". God why want to marry me when Elliot is so fucking special?" All of his words ran together without missing a bit, as if he had been holding his breath all week and he could finally let it out.

Sebastian couldn't help but smile a little. Not because of Kurt being a douche, he had known that since day one, but because when Blaine got worked up and rambled like that, he found it to be the most adorable thing. He didn't even get to say one word, he just listened to his best friend, who didn't stop talking until they announced his plane was boarding. "Okay I have to go." He sighed heavily. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, B." He said, pausing for a moment before adding a soft, "You deserve better."

"Thanks for listening 'Bastian."

He smiled a little more. If anyone else were to call him that, he'd put a stop to it. But there was something about the way that Blaine said it that made him want to hear it every day for the rest of his life. "Always. You know how much I care about you, Blaine."

That made his heart skip a beat. Every time Sebastian said his name it made his heart skip because he rarely used his name. He always stuck to calling him "B" or "Killer" or something along the lines of "hot stuff". He nodded softly as if Sebastian could see him, but it apparently translated through the phone some how because he continued.

"Have a safe flight, okay? And let me know when you land so I know you've made it safe."

That made his stomach flutter.

"I will, I promise."

"See you soon, Killer."

The whole flight home Blaine's wheels were turning. Something in the way Sebastian cared enough to want to know if he made it home safe made something click in his mind.

The countless times that Blaine had flown to New York, Kurt never told him "call me when you get home so I know you're safe." it was always "I'll text you later after the band meeting" or something like that.

Halfway between New York and Ohio he realized that it had been like this for a while now. Blaine wasn't first to Kurt anymore like Kurt was to him. He wasn't even second, maybe not third. He didn't know where he fit into Kurt's life anymore and that week there he realized that maybe he didn't fit at all. He kept trying to picture their life together there if he got accepted to NYADA and moved in with Kurt but he couldn't. He could not see it.

When he landed in Ohio and picked up his luggage he pulled his phone out to call Sebastian.

"Hey hot stuff." His smooth voice came through the phone after the second ring and an automatic smile spread across Blaine's face.

"Hey you. I'm in Ohio."

It was right around the time that he walked out of the airport to see Sebastian sitting there in his car, waiting for him, that he realized he may have made a huge mistake in asking Kurt to marry him. He hadn't asked Sebastian to pick him up, nor did the other offer. He just showed up, pizza and beer sitting in the backseat, because he knew Blaine needed him.

He put his suitcase in Sebastian's trunk and the moment he sat down in the car he leaned over the console to hug his best friend close. "I'm really glad to see you." He whispered softly.

But there was a moment, that moment he talked about that he'd thought he had when Kurt had sang Blackbird that day. That "Oh." moment that hit him harder than a ton of bricks falling from the sky and it made him realize that this whole time he'd been lying to himself.

He was in love with Sebastian.

As they sat on Sebastian's bed, the large pizza between them, both on their second beer, as he listened to his best friend telling him about what he had done that week, how he decided to skip the usual Smythe family spring break vacation in favor of staying home and being in the quiet, he dropped his piece of pizza in the box and he leaned over to stop Sebastian mid sentence by meshing their lips together.

Sure he was a little dumbfounded, but Sebastian returned the kiss, leaning towards Blaine just a little.

The shorter took that as an okay to continue and he pushed the pizza box aside without losing contact from Sebastian's lips and he moved over to straddle his best friend's lap, cupping his face as he captured his lips in a kiss that could only be described as magic.

He had dreamt about what it would feel like to kiss Sebastian, if he was honest. And it was better than he could have imagined. Sebastian's soft lips fit perfectly with his and they moved effortlessly together. There was a passion between them that could've caught the bed on fire.

As the kiss turned a little more heated, Blaine let out a soft whimper, letting his hands trail down Sebastian's chest to pull his shirt out of his pants, untucking it. That's when Sebastian broke the kiss, his eyes fluttering open to look into Blaine's honey ones, his lips parted as he panted softly, a light flush covering his cheeks. "Are you sure?" He whispered softly.

Biting his lip gently, he looked at those green eyes he'd been mesmerized with since day one and he nodded slowly without any hesitation. "Completely sure." He whispered.

That was all Sebastian needed to hear before kissing him again, soon their clothes -and the pizza. Whoops.- were forgotten on the floor.

….

And as he looks at Sebastian lying next to him, he smiles. Feeling genuinely happy for the first time in a long time.

"So what happens now?" Sebastian asks, feeling a little embarrassed because he was never one to care. Boys came and went all of the time without so much as a "See you later." it never bothered him. That was the way he liked it.

But Blaine wasn't just any boy. He was _the_ boy.

"Was this just a one time thing or?" He continues.

Blaine looks at him as if he's just asked the most ridiculous question someone could ask. "No, this wasn't a one time thing."

"So," The other starts again, still a little unsure. "Is this like an affair thing or?"

He just giggles and shakes his head, moving to take his earlier place, straddling Sebastian's hips, looking down at him. "I'm not having an affair."

Sebastian chuckles softly, placing his hands on Blaine's soft skin, running his fingers over the bruises that are starting to appear already on Blaine's hips that are shaped like them. "Then?"

"I'm breaking up with Kurt."

The taller's eyebrows raise curiously. "Are you serious?"

Blaine nods, biting his lip.

"And you and I are gonna..?"

"You're an idiot." He chuckles, leaning down to press a less urgent, more loving kiss to the other's lips before he nods, whispering, "I love you."

Sebastian slips his arms around Blaine's smaller frame and he holds him closer, a feeling of relief, like a giant weight has just been lifted. He's waited almost three years to hear that. "I love you, too." He mumbles.

But Blaine already knows that by the way he treats him, and the things he says to him. He's never felt so loved than he does in this moment, and he's also very sure that he's never loved someone so much before.


End file.
